Something Happened to My Heart
by sebasu
Summary: Things were going good for taicho of the 5th division, Riyeko Ito, until a certain emotionless Espada crashed into her life. Now caring for Quarto Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, secrets unfold and the truth to Riyeko's life is reveled in 'Something Happened to My Heart'.


**Something Happened To My Heart:**

**Name: Riyeko Ito**  
><strong>Age: 18<strong>  
><strong>Hair Color: Black<strong>  
><strong>Eye Color: Blue<strong>  
><strong>Species: Arrancar<strong>  
><strong>Occupation: Waitress by day and Soul Reaper by night (She is the new 5th Division Captain)<strong>

**Background: Riyeko Ito is your average teenage Soul Reaper. Just like Kurosaki Ichigo, she is also a Deputy Soul Reaper. She lives alone in a house that is only a few streets away from both Tatsuki and Ichigo. Riyeko only has a small group of friends she usually hangs around with, and sometimes she doesn't even hang around them. Her one true friend is Inoue Orihime, a wild and very energetic girl. They hang around each other a lot and often spend time together at Riyeko's place.**

**Ito-san lost her mother in a terrible car accident when she was on her way to work. Riyeko, after she comes from her classes at Karakura University, works part-time at a restaurant called Tokyo's Sushi as a waitress.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something Happened to My Heart Summary:<strong>

**Things were going fine for 18 year-old Riyeko Ito, until she got a mission that changed her life forever. A mission that stated she had to save a human, to whom she actually thought was human, until she reached the area. Her eyes laid upon a man with ivory skin, obsidian hair, and captivating jade eyes. He turned around to face her, but only met with the hard concrete ground. Now caring for the man known as Ulquiorra Schiffer, Riyeko just doesn't understand what is happening to her heart as she tries to balance life and death all at once.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: Start<p>

Riyeko sat in the small room, reading one of her favorite sci-fi novels while Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, and Tatsuki all had their try at karaoke. She only sat there and laughed whenever they made mistakes or was goofing off. From time to time she would join the girls and sing some of the songs they had on the system, like 'I Got A Boy' or 'PONPONPON'. Riyeko looked up from her reading and saw a drunk Rangiku on the couch beside her, smiling as she took another sip of saké.

"This is the best night ever!" Rangiku shouted as she chugged down some more sake. Riyeko sighed as she stood and took the bottle away from Rangiku, much to her surprise. The strawberry blonde whined as she saw Riyeko dump the bottle's contents in the bathroom sink.

"Matsumoto-san, I do believe that getting drunk now is not the best idea," the obsidian female said as she walked back into the main room with the grace of a feline. Rangiku snorted as Riyeko started to remind her of a certain taicho of the 6th division.

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Kuchiki-san," Rangiku stated as she stood, luckily she had gone into a fully drunken state. Riyeko sighed once again before she turned around to look at the other women.

"We all should be heading home by know. Most of us have homework to do, and others have many other things planned, correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads and continued to listen to the monotone woman as she spoke, "Then we should leave as orderly as possible. Would someone mind as to help Matsumoto-fukutaicho get down to the lobby."

"Oh I will, Ri-chan!" Orihime pipped out loudly. Riyeko smiled and stepped towards the door.

"Great. Arigatou, Orihime-san. I shall take my leave now," Riyeko said. With a turn on her heel, she was soon gone and already heading home.

...

He couldn't believe this. Here he was, walking in the middle of a crowd of useless trash. He sighed as he continued to walk through the crowd. He needed to find a place fast before anything else happened. He pushed his way through the trash as he came to a group of what he assumed where small houses. He walked his way inside and looked around for the owner.

"Aw, do we have a new costumer?" a voice said cheerfully. The obsidian haired male looked over his shoulder to see a woman in her mid-forties walking towards him.

"Are you the owner of this place?" Ulquiorra asked with one of his own questions, ignoring the incompetent trash's question.

"Why yes, me boy. The names Mai Chizuku, but ya can call me 'Chi'," Mai said, smiling at the male. Ulquiorra sighed as he looked back at the houses. "Is any one of these places empty?"

"I'm sure one's empty, me boy. Let me just get 'em keys and check apartment number 4," Mai said as she walked away. Ulquiorra stared at where the woman was just standing before he looked around him. 'I guess this will do. Once I find Lord Aizen then I can leave this place and head back to Hueco Mundo,' Ulquiorra thought as the onna came back running with the keys.

"Come on, me boy. Let's check out that apartment."

...

Riyeko sighed as she placed her bag and book down on her counter. She looked at the picture of her mother and let a small weak smile appear on her face. She promised her mother she wouldn't be sad anymore, and yet every time she remembered or saw her mother's glowing smile, she wanted burst into tears. Walking away from the picture, Riyeko went into her bathroom and took a long, refreshing shower before she headed to her homework. When she looked at the time and saw it was 11:58 and noticed her homework was complete, Riyeko stood up and turned to walk to her bedroom when her Soul Pager stopped her. Picking the item up, she opened the message and saw a mission ready to be taken out.

"Why now? Why not tomorrow or something? I need some rest after what happened today."

The girl only sighed as a cloud of wind surrounded her and then disappeared, leaving behind a woman dressed in her black Shihakusho. Riyeko collected her Tenmon no Tsurugi and flash-stepped her way to the destination.

...

What a troublesome being.

While the former Espada was going out to use the money his land lord was overly kind enough to give him, he was encountered with a hollow. He used some Cero to try and kill the being, but it wasn't strong enough. He tried to call for Murciélago, but the sword did not seem to appear. There was only one thing left to do.

"Lanza del Relámpago," he said as a green bolt of Lighting came between his hands and he threw it at the monster. Although it was a very weak attack, it managed to kill the being and send it back to where it belonged. He hadn't even noticed the strong reitsu of a being standing not far from him. He thought it was Lord Aizen, but when he turned his head, he was shocked to find only a female Soul Reaper standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he only stopped as he blacked-out, falling into the hard concrete ground.

All he could remember before his vision was completely consumed by darkness was the onna running towards him to carry him off somewhere.

...Days Later...

Ulquiorra awakened to find himself in a plain black and white room that almost reminded him as if he were back in his room at Las Noches. He stood up, only to fall back as as shot of pain sprung up his spine. He winced at how foolish he had let himself be to use up his energy and had allowed himself to get hurt, before that same onna from the previous walked in with a plate of a simple breakfast.

"I see you're awake, otoko-san," she said, her voice void of any emotion. Ulquiorra thought for a second as she started to remind him of himself; her voice was void of any emotion at all, she was a very pale onna, and her aqua eyes stared at you with no emotion hidden inside them.

"Hai," Ulquiorra answered as the woman place the food on his lap. She bowed at him and stood up straight before speaking.

"My name is Riyeko Ito, otoko-san. Might I inquire as to what your name might be?"

Ulquiorra glanced up at the woman and quickly glanced down. Ever since he had awakened as a human, his body has felt all kinds of emotions he didn't even acknowledged when he was an Espada in Aizen's Army, but now he's feeling emotions like crazy. He remembers that woman, Orihime, telling him that the emotion he was feeling now was called 'admiration', but there was no way he could admire someone he just met, much less was saved by.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, onna," he answered as he picked up the chop sticks and ate the rice on his plate. Riyeko nodded her head and turned on her heel, heading towards her door.

"If you need anything, Schiffer-san, then simply shout and I will see to what you need," the onna said over her shoulder. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of the door closing, leaving him in this onna's room all by himself. He shook of the feeling that rushed over him as he continued to eat the food the onna had given him.

Riyeko sat on her couch, in her black Hello Batty pjs, looking through her messages on her Soul Pager, when she heard a door open and then close. She glanced up to see Ulquiorra walking in the room with the plate of finish food in his hands.

"I am finished, onna," he said sternly. Riyeko nodded at him and pointed to the kitchen. The ivory-skinned male followed the onna's black polished nail with his eyes and saw her pointing to a sink with nothing in it. He walked into the kitchen and placed his things down before he turned around and walked back to where the onna was perched.

"Do you need something, otoko-san?" she asked.

"No, I do not need anything from you," he answered back. She once again nodded her head and continued to search through her messages, when she heard her door bell ring.

"I'll be right there," Riyeko said as she placed her Soul Pager down and walked to the door. She opened it to find Orihime and Ichigo standing behind it. Orihime smiled brightly, almost brighter than the sun it's self as Ichigo gave her some flowers.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-sama. I don't need your kindness, but the least I can do is accept it."

"Hey can you stop acting like Byaku-!" Ichigo suddenly stopped as he looked past her and saw the man sitting on his friend's couch. Orihime noticed Ichigo stopped talking and went to ask him why he stopped when she also looked past Riyeko and saw the one man she thought was long dead. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo spoke,

"Ulquiorra, is that actually you?"

* * *

><p>...End...<p> 


End file.
